Nada Importante
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Sirius ha atesorado su mayor secreto por muchos años e inesperadamente, ha llegado el momento de ser revelado. One-Shot.


**¡Hola! Aquí dejo este one-shot que espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 _\- No seas estúpido, Colagusano. Eso todos lo saben. Es como si le preguntaras a alguien en esta escuela a quién le gusta Remus – dijo James, cuando entrábamos a nuestra habitación._

 _\- Lo sé, p-pero no estaba completamente seguro – Peter respondió en su defensa –, la pregunta no estaba tan clara._

 _\- Sí lo estaba – intervine sin interés. Cornamenta se recostó en su cama y Peter y yo le imitamos en las nuestras –. Y, eh, ¿a quién le gusta Lunático?_

 _\- ¡Vamos! Como si no lo supieras – me respondió James entre risas._

 _\- Todos lo saben – aseguró Colagusano._

 _\- Bueno, creo que yo no – dije bastante interesado._

 _\- Espera, ¿es en serio? – Preguntó impresionado James, ahora tomando asiento en el borde de su cama._

 _\- Er, sí._

 _\- Oh, entonces te aconsejo que se lo preguntes tú mismo._

 _\- Seguramente lo haré. No es nada justo que todos lo sepan menos yo._

 _\- Exacto – me dio la razón mientras reía._

 _Después de un rato de conversar trivialidades con James, luego de que Peter cayera dormido, vimos la puerta abrirse y aparecer un cansado Remus Lupin._

 _\- Lunático, ¿estás mejor? – Le preguntó James._

 _\- ¿Te pasó algo? – Pregunté mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- ¿No te dije? – Me miró James y yo negué con la cabeza – Veníamos desde el gran comedor y Remus se desmayó—_

 _\- Casi – le corrigió él._

 _\- Casi se desmayó, por lo que con Peter lo llevamos a la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey dijo que estaría ya mejor para esta hora y al parecer lo está._

 _\- ¿Por qué habrá sido? – Pregunté muy preocupado._

 _\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que… no he comido del todo bien en estos días y me debilité._

 _\- ¿Por qué no has comido bien? – Solté, casi en un grito. Él agachó la cabeza pero caminó hasta tomar asiento en su cama._

 _\- Porque he estado más preocupado por el ensayo de Defensa…_

 _\- Pero, Remus…_

 _\- Lo sé, prometo que apenas lo acabe ordenaré mi horario para comer, descansar y todo eso – me sonrió._

 _\- Anota por ahí el tiempo para las travesuras, Lunático – dijo James y ninguno pudo evitar reír._

 _\- Sí, tienes razón. Deo apuntar que debo dejar el tiempo necesario para el castigo que obviamente recibiremos._

 _\- Sí, eso también – James, entre risas y un gran bostezo, se metió dentro de su cama, sacándose los lentes y dejándolos sobre su mesita de noche –. Muero de sueño._

 _\- Bueno, yo descansé toda la tarde, por lo que no tengo sueño. Supongo que me quedaré leyendo – dijo Remus al tiempo que buscaba algo dentro de su baúl. Sacó un libro y luego se me quedó mirando como si estuviera esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte._

 _\- Er, no, tampoco tengo sueño – respondí._

 _\- De acuerdo. Por favor, intenten no hacer mucho ruido – James dio otro gran bostezo –. Buenas noches._

 _\- Buenas noches – respondimos al unísono._

 _\- ¿Remus? – Pregunté pasado un rato._

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _\- Por supuesto – él dejó su libro a un lado y me miró con atención._

 _\- ¿Quién te gusta?_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¡Eso! – Exclamé._

 _\- ¿P-por qué quieres saber?_

 _\- Porque James y Peter dijeron que todos lo sabían y, soy uno de tus mejores amigos; merezco saberlo._

 _\- Sirius – advirtió James desde su cama –, cállate._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Sólo quiero saber. Además, tú me dijiste que le preguntara – le respondí, volteándome para mirar nuevamente a Remus - ¿Te gusta un chico?_

 _\- ¿Q-qué? – Balbuceó Remus._

 _\- ¡Sirius! – Gritó James, haciendo que Peter diera un salto en su cama y despertara asustado. James tomó sus lentes y me miró molesto._

 _\- Pues supongo que debe ser un chico y por cómo eres, uno completamente distinto a ti._

 _\- Sirius, no sigas – señaló James. Remus sólo me miraba impactado, con la boca entreabierta, buscando qué decir._

 _\- Tal vez un tipo de cabello oscuro – sugerí mientras ignoraba a James. Continué mencionando posibles características hasta que todo comenzó a iluminarse. Pero por supuesto, era tarde. Remus se había levantado de su cama y sin decir una palabra, dejó la habitación –. Lunático – susurré._

 _\- Te dije que te detuvieras._

 _\- ¿Cuándo iba a pensar yo que le gustaba a Remus?_

 _\- ¿Acaso no ha sido obvio todo este tiempo?_

 _\- ¡Al parecer no! – Bramé, levantándome para correr hasta la sala común._

 _\- Se fue – dijo Evans, tan pronto llegué y observé alrededor._

 _\- ¿Adónde?_

 _\- No lo sé y de saberlo, no te lo diría – agregó indiferente._

 _\- ¡Vamos, pelirroja!_

 _\- ¿Qué tal si dejas de perder el tiempo preguntándome, algo que sólo puedes averiguar tú, y sales a buscarlo?_

 _\- Sí, gracias Lily – solté y ella me dio una sonrisa irónica._

 _Salí en su búsqueda pero al no tener éxito, volví derrotado a nuestro cuarto._

 _A pesar de mi insistencia, con Remus nunca volvimos a hablar del tema._

 _Y si le insistía tanto, era porque quería confesarle que sentía lo mismo por él. Pero con los años, perdí la seguridad de si él seguía sintiendo lo mismo, por lo que así se convirtió en un asunto olvidado._

 _Ahora, después de todo este tiempo -mi estadía en Azkaban y mi repentino escape-, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, aunque aquello sigue siendo un tema extinto. Además, ahora a todo, se le suma que debo aguantar ver a mi sobrina, Tonks, acosándolo la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí y, de verdad, llega a ser insoportable. No entiendo cómo Remus no se ha cansado de eso._

Sintió la puerta abrirse, por lo que asustado, soltó la pluma sobre el escritorio e intentando verse tranquilo, observó al recién llegado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – Preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento en el antiguo sofá.

\- Er, nada, yo sólo…

\- ¿Escribías? – Miró hacia el escritorio.

\- ¿Por qué la sorpresa? Cualquiera puede tomar una pluma, un papel y escribir, Lunático. No es necesario ser un genio de la lectura – le sonrió. Tomó el cuadernillo y lo cerró para después dejarlo en una esquina del viejo escritorio.

Se levantó con tranquilidad y acompañó a su amigo.

\- ¿Y qué escribías? – Preguntó Remus.

\- Uhm… Nada importante – hizo un gesto con la mano para marcar su punto y tomó asiento a su lado.

\- Pero… ¿Sobre qué? – Insistió mientras Sirius acomodaba la cabeza sobre el regazo de su amigo.

\- Nada importante – repitió con una sonrisa y luego suspiró –. Esto me recuerda a Hogwarts. Ahora sólo falta que saques uno de tus libros de la túnica y me leas en voz alta.

\- Cierto – suspiró también y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Sirius –. Y lo haría, pero no traigo ninguno. Además, te quedarías dormido en cosa de segundos.

\- Sí, eso solías decirme cuando te lo pedía. Creo poder recordar un par de cuentos de Oscar Wilde.

\- Oh, clásicos – dijo sonriente y mirando el techo. Sirius se quedó observándole.

\- De seguro hay alguno en el estante de abajo.

\- ¿Crees que tu madre dejó vivo un libro de Oscar Wilde? – Volvió su mirada a Sirius y él, incómodo desvió la suya,

\- No, no lo creo – rieron juntos por un momento.

Remus se levantó mientras Sirius estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no lo notó.

Nuevamente, Sirius sintió la puerta abrirse y en un segundo de pánico, miró a su alrededor. Remus se había ido. Buscó con la mirada su cuadernillo y se quedó paralizado al notar que no estaba.

Sirius sabía que debía reaccionar rápidamente, pero ahí estaba su secreto de muchos años; uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban y que había logrado salvarlo de los dementores unas cuantas veces y ahora, Remus los leería y si se era honesto, Sirius no quería que eso los incomodara o, en el peor de los casos, lo confundiera y arruinara lo que tuviera con Tonks –lo que fuera que tenía con ella.

Salió corriendo para encontrarlo en el primer piso, aunque no estaba solo, estaba su sobrina bastante cerca. Él sostenía el cuadernillo entre las manos.

Sirius se escondió en el corredor mientras los veía conversar.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó ella, acercándose aún más a él.

\- N-no es nada importante – respondió Remus y le ofreció una serena sonrisa.

\- Ah, bueno – ella sostenía un tono coqueto –. Remus, ¿qué te parece salir de aquí y dar una vuelta o algo?

\- Dora – le dijo –, ahora necesito leer esto, ¿sí? – Ella asintió.

\- Pero y, ¿qué tal cuando termines?

\- No. Dora, mira, si ahora me dejas solo, prometo que este viernes, tú y yo podremos salir a comer, ver una película o lo que quieras.

\- ¿Algo así como una cita? – Preguntó Tonks alegre.

\- No. Será una cita.

\- Cobraré tu palabra, Remus – Tonks se inclinó para besar su mejilla y salió del lugar dando algunos saltos.

Lunático se volteó a leer el cuadernillo y pasó un tiempo hasta que volvió a girarse.

\- Ya puedes salir, Sirius – salió de su escondite y le miró con mucha atención, inseguro de qué podría pasar ahora – Entonces… ¿te pone celoso verme con Tonks?

\- ¿Qué? – Rieron juntos sin romper el contacto con la mirada – Ridículo.

\- Han pasado tantos años – dijo, acercándose un poco más a él.

\- Lo sé muy bien – dijo Sirius y sin pensarlo, dio un paso hacia él –. Remus, yo…

\- Sshtt – negó con la cabeza y, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Sirius, le besó.

Fue un beso largo, tanto como los años que habían esperado, lleno de sentimientos. Parecía no tener fin.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sirius cuando se separaron y Remus no dejaba de mirarle.

\- Nada – dijo, luego de aclararse la garganta. Dio pequeños pasos hasta un viejo sofá frente a la chimenea.

\- ¿No dirás nada más? – Sirius tomó asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Alzó una ceja.

\- P-pues, no lo sé. Leíste el que ha sido mi secreto mejor guardado y ahora no dices nada. Remus, ni siquiera James lo supo.

\- Vaya, ¿debo sentirme alagado? – Le sonrió.

\- Claro que debes – Sirius le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- ¡Auch! – Se quejó, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios – Sirius, no sé qué decir. Esto… He vivido con este sentimiento tanto tiempo que me cuesta creer que tú también – rio, con un claro tono de nerviosismo en su voz –. ¿P-por qué tengo que decir algo yo?

\- Bueno, tú leíste lo que yo escribí. Ya sabes lo que pienso – le recordó Sirius.

\- Sí, tienes razón – dejó salir un largo suspiro –. ¿Debemos gastar saliva hablando?

\- Remus Lupin, ¿propones que gastemos saliva en algo más?

\- Uhm… No lo sé. Puede ser – dijo Remus y Sirius se inclinó para besarle, él respondió solo por un momento – ¿Estamos solos?

\- No estoy seguro – Sirius se encogió de hombros y, con la agilidad que le caracterizaba, se escabulló sobre las piernas de Remus, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él –. No lo creo.

\- ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

\- Eso no me importa. Ahora, cállate – Sirius volvió a besarle.

\- ¿Alguna vez te ha importado algo? – Remus se alejó un poco.

\- Sí, que cierres la boca para que pueda meter mi lengua dentro de ella, me está importando mucho en este momento.

\- Oh, nunca habría imaginado lo romántico que eres – rio por lo bajo, pero Sirius le ignoró, volviendo a besarle. Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que se escuchó un sonido en el vestíbulo –. ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé – murmuró, apoyando su frente contra la de Remus.

\- Pero… – fue interrumpido por otro beso. Intentó alejarse, pero Sirius le tomó por las muñecas para atraparlas en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Silencio - susurró sobre sus labios y comenzó a mover sus caderas para ver la reacción de Remus. Para su suerte, funcionó tal y como él quería y Remus lanzó un pequeño gemido ahogado.

De pronto, unos pasos se escuchaban acercarse y Remus intentó soltarse, pero Sirius incrementó la rapidez de sus movimientos, haciendo que Remus dejara escapar su último gemido antes de rendirse.

Los pasos se escuchaban mucho más cerca y, curioso, Sirius entreabrió un ojo para ver la espalda de la persona salir corriendo.

\- ¿Quién era? – Logró articular Remus.

\- Bueno, creo que es suficiente con que te diga que tu cita de este viernes no saldrá como esperabas.

\- Oh, ¿Dora? – Sirius asintió y Remus dejó salir un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, es sólo que… No lo sé, olvídalo.

\- ¿Ella te gusta? – Preguntó.

\- No, pero…

\- Te gusta – Sirius se apartó otro poco, a punto de ponerse de pie.

\- Sirius, ¿no ha quedado claro que te quiero a ti? Por favor, olvídalo.

\- Está bien – Sirius le besó para mostrarle que le entendía –. Hey, ¿por qué no vamos a terminar esta conversación en mi habitación?

\- Tú, siempre sabiendo qué decir en el momento indicado, ¿no? – Remus le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue suficiente para hacerle saber su respuesta.

 _Muchos años estuvimos esperando por esto…_

\- Recuerda mencionar que fueron muchos años – dijo Remus, con la mirada aún pegada en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Silencio. Yo estoy escribiendo.

 _No es lo que cualquier persona estaría dispuesta o pensaría en esperar por alguien cuando se enamora, pero con Remus… Por él esperaría otros veinte años y más._

\- ¿Lunático?

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Realmente te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, Canuto.

* * *

 **¿Y? No me canso de que todo sea tan fluffy, meloso y que salgan arcoiris entre ellos. Son mi OTP así que intento que todo sea feliz para ellos xD**

 **PD: Le agradezco a las personas que dejaron reviews en mis otras historias (Five Years y La Apuesta), de verdad me alegraron mucho.**


End file.
